


Nothing Wrong With Our Love

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: No matter what anyone says, there is NOTHING wrong with our love.





	Nothing Wrong With Our Love

  * “God doesn’t hate us.” Dean whispers into Sam’s head. 



“We aren’t freaks.” Dean says quietly while kissing sam gently. 

“We aren’t disgusting.” Dean smiles sadly as he cleans off the cuts and bruises on Sam’s face.

“We aren’t monsters.” Dean says while holding Sam in a tight embrace, tears silently falling from his eyes.

“I’ll take care of you. Always. That’s what brothers do right? Take care of our pain in the ass little brothers.” Dean frantically says while trying to awaken his brother.

“This isn’t a phase.” Dean replies while slowly running his finger through Sam’s long hair.

“We aren’t heathens.” Dean shouts while punching a mirror, shattering it into pieces, while Sam looks from the crack in the door.

“They just don’t understand us.” Dean repeated over and over again while sitting over Sam’s unconscious body.

Since they began their relationship years ago they have always been ridiculed, beaten, avoided, talk down to, and scrutinized.

No matter how many times they tried to explain there was nothing wrong with them people just scoffed and called them names.

Heathens

Monsters

Freaks

Odd

Unconventional

Disgusting

Illegal

Every single time a name was called, a punch was thrown, or the occasional “your going to Hell” was toss out there, Dean always took care of it.

Dean is the rock, the shield, the wall that protected Sam from the hate. Protected Sam from all the bullshit of the world.

When they lost their mother and abandoned by their father, Dean was the one to step in and become the parents.

When Sam was hungry, Dean was the one who gave him food. 

When Sam needed clothes, Dean was the one gave him the clothes he had until they no longer fit sam.

When Sam came home crying because no one wanted to be friends with him at school, Dean was the one to comfort him and make him feel better.

When Sam got jumped by a group of men on two separate occasions, Dean was the one to hunt them down and show them why it was a mistake to do so.

When Sam was angry or upset or just emotionally drained, Dean was the one who got him out of his funk.

Bottom line is that Dean always took care of Sam, no matter the situation.

Dean always had Sam’s back.

That is why their love made so much sense.

It wasn’t something that came one night. It was something that came from years of depending on on another, years of being all each other had.

In all those years Sam has never seen Dean as broken as he is now.

His best friend, his protector, his brother, his shield, his lover... beaten and broken, lying on the cold hard ground in some abandoned warehouse.

“It’s ok Sammy. I’m ok. I’ll be fine.” Dean tries to reassure his panicky brother, grasping tightly at Sam’s jacket.

“What happened Dean?” Sam says while trying to hold his brother up.

“Same old story different day. Usual group thinking they can teach the ‘f—got brother f—ker’ a lesson.” He tries to grin but the blood ruins the affect.

“Dean we can’t keep doing this. One of these days they are going to kill us. Hell! You probably would have died if I didn’t come looking for you...” the words trail off and Sam’s eyes go distant. “Maybe they’re right? Maybe there is something wrong with us. They’d leave us alone if we weren’t together. What’s wrong with us Dean?” He whispers dejectedly.

“Sam, I’m fine. Look at me. I’m still kicking and breathing. They couldn’t kill me no matter how hard they try and I sure as Hell won’t let them kill you.” Dean reassures, “Hey none of that. Look at me. Sam look at me.” Deans lets go of Sam’s jacket and places both hands on his face forcing Sam to look him in the eye. “If you don’t want to be with me that’s fine but only if it’s because YOU no longer want to be with me. Not because some bastards can’t or won’t try to understand us. It’s always been me and you against the world. This hate that we receive is nothing. We can handle it as long as we are together. There is absolutely nothing wrong with our us.”

“But...” Sam interrupts.

“But nothing bitch, I love you and no one is going to tell me that’s wrong. We feel what we feel. It can’t be helped.” Dean says fondly.

“Yeah yeah, love you to jerk.”

They share a smile and a brief kiss that causes Dean to groan in pain.

“They really did a number on you.”

“You should see what they look like. Let it be known Dean Winchester did not go down without a fight.”

Sam laughs before standing and as gently as he can pulls Dean up to his feet. “Whatever you say Dean. Come on, lets go home.” He says quietly.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Just remember that there is nothing wrong with our love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ┏┓   
> ┃┃╱╲ in this  
> ┃╱╱╲╲ house  
> ╱╱╭╮╲╲ we   
> ▔▏┗┛▕▔ appreciate  
> ╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲   
>  ALL SHIPS  
> ╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲   
> ▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔


End file.
